


I can’t quit you.

by choiseungcheoI



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiseungcheoI/pseuds/choiseungcheoI
Summary: Sometimes you need an escape from reality, but they are having too much “escape”.





	1. Chapter 1

The loud music pumping against Seungkwan's ears. He watch the people dancing and grinding against each other, feeling the music. He feel dizzy. The smell of alcohol and people's sweat from dancing makes him feel nauseous. After all having one night stands, he got a conclusion that the sweat from having sex is different with sweat from dancing. The scent of man's dancing got mixed with people around him. It can be other's perfume or natural scent. Meanwhile in having sex, the scent mixed with smell of cum and the partner of sex. 'No it's not the time to think about that. Gotta drink more.' he thought as he sip another shot.

"Another stress night huh?" said the man, slowly approaching the blonde as he wipes the glass beer clean while watching Seungkwan's dizzy face. It's kinda cute.

He hummed, "Yeah. But It's no more stress night, I get used to it." then he watch the bartender keeps wiping the glass. He saw the nametag on the man's clothes, it says ‘Joshua’.

"Joshua? Josh?"

He chuckles, "Yes, but please call me Jisoo. I often to see you here, no wonder it's not stress night." It’s true though. He often watching Seungkwan until the brown hair got dragged to one of the private room doing his "business". He can't approach him because he thinks that Seungkwan like to enjoy his time alone especially at the place like this.

"It had become a habit now. Besides, I can't look for one night stand in mall right?"

"You can find one in church I think?" said Jisoo laughs as he put the glass beer on the glass racks front of him. Seungkwan can't help but laughs as Jisoo said that. He already like this guy.

"Are you going to find another one?" Jisoo asked Seungkwan carefully. He have heard about Seungkwan likes sleeping around with people (well, he have seen him being dragged) but he don't want to hurt the latter's heart by asking rude question.

"What? Partner? I think I might. Alcohol kinda makes me feel needy you know, even though I am not into alcohol that much." said Seungkwan as he sip another shot on his glass. Man, he barely even finish one bottle by himself.

"I can see that. You are almost same like someone I know. He is regular in here actually. The different is that he is so into alcohol and cigs. His name is Vernon. You know him?"

Seungkwan shakes his head, "Nope. I've heard of him often though. It's kinda funny that someone made a rumor of me with him. He said that Vernon guy gave me STD because I slept around too much and Vernon is an alcoholic. What a fucking idiot." the he scoffs.

Jisoo laughs then respond "That's what you get from being so popular."

Seungkwan smiles widely then playfully bows, "Oh well, thank you sir. And I don't have STD for you information." he chuckles, leans a bit against the bar chair, shut his eyes. Heads already feel dizzy, it means that he is drunk now.

 

 

The conversation just ended as Jisoo serves a man who is sitting beside Seungkwan. The club lightning a bit dim but he can see clearly how handsome this man beside him. With his leather black jacket and ripped jeans, he can tell that his dick already tensed a bit.

"Ay Josh, I'll have gin tonight. Let's get fucked up, shall we?" said the man as he grab the glass shot of gin that served on the table. Jisoo seems like already know what this man gonna order. Seungkwan can tell that he is regular here.

"Are you gonna serve a table tonight, Vern?"

"Nope. I am all by myself. My regular pals usually drinks on the other night." he sip his gin shot then groans. 'I love this shit too much' he mumbles as he put down his glass.

 

Seungkwan suddenly stood up and slowly get down from the high chair. He tried to walk but his head is too dizzy. Nauseous feeling slowly crawling inside his stomach, he wants to vomit.

"Oh my god, fuck me!" the blonde runs to the bathroom quickly and face the toilet bowl, vomiting. He knows that his alcohol tolerance is low. Seungcheol always reminds him a lot to not drink too much because every time Seungkwan drinks, Seungcheol always carry him to home. Fuck, suddenly he miss Seungcheol. If he allowed to be honest, he still can't forget his trashy ex. Because of him now Seungkwan become more wrecked. Because of him now Seungkwan drinks heavy alcohol. Because of him now Seungkwan have to crouch down to the toilet bowl.

After finished vomiting, he lean on the toilet wall and wipe the mess around his mouth. He is tired, being heart broken and being a slut. He doesn't want to live like this. He is tired of changing partner and hole filled with dirty cum. This is all because of Seungcheol, that fucking guy.

'Blam' he heard the sound of door closed roughly. Ugh, he really need to hide away. This is embarrassing, going to the club and get drunk after his third shot. He must admit that drinking two shots of Jack O' Daniel is never and answer to heart broken. He hear the sound of foot-steps getting closer to his cubicle and suddenly his door is opened forcedly.

"Oh shit!"

"Did you just vomit after two shots? Why did you even bother come to club if you can't drink?" Vernon scoffed and lean on the cubicle door. "Shut up I can take care of myself." Seungkwan glares at him then try to reach the toilet paper sloppily. The leather jacket man shake his head then reach the toilet paper, unroll it, fold then rips it.

"What a clumsy. Here, let me do that." As Vernon wipe around Seungkwan's mouth then move to his clothes.

Seungkwan groans, "Thank you. Sorry that you have to witness my pathetic side.", slowly getting up with heavy head and sick stomach. Vernon looking at him pity then wrap his arm around Seungkwan hips, helping him to walk properly to the bathroom's sink, afraid Seungkwan might slipped or fell.

Vernon just keep staring at him, his eyes getting softer then slowly watching the blonde. He knows that Seungkwan hiding his tears, his weakness by facing down his shoes. Having 'title' is never a good thing no matter how famous you are. For all, even for Seungkwan and Vernon. Then he move his arms from Seungkwan's hips to his shoulder, pull Seungkwan roughly and hugs him tightly.

Seungkwan feels weird as Vernon hugs him. He suddenly want to cry out loud and ignore the world. He doesn't even care anymore. Sluts and Hoes have heart too and Seungkwan bet at least once they feel tired with that. Yet he just let it out. He cries loudly against Vernon's chest, wetting Vernon's white shirt with his mucus and tears.

He quiet down after few minutes crying then wipe his tears using his shirt's sleeves. "Sorry I wet your shirt..."

"It's fine. Joshua asked me to check on you and I saw one of the door's cubicle opens wide. It turns out it was you." Vernon face Seungkwan's bloated and red face then chuckles, 'It's cute', he wipes the rest of Seungkwan's lingering tears.

He can't help but laugh. "It's our first time and I already cried on your chest. Your chest is so comfy just like my pillow that usually I use for crying. It smells like mucus and tears."

"I can imagine that."

 

Pregnant silent come to the room, but it's not the 'awkward silence that everyone wants to get out from it'. Seungkwan keep snuggling against Vernon's chest meanwhile Vernon keep caressing Seungkwan's hair, It's so comfortable. Suddenly something hit Seungkwan really hard. And goddammit- he want to have sex with Vernon. 'Fuck he is so hot. I want him to cream my pants'

"I can hear that, babe." Vernon face Seungkwan with his sexy smirk. He even call Seungkwan with babe. It's not usual for him.

"Oh fuck- sorry. It's just that you are so hot since the first time I saw you. Plus alcohol makes me horny. Works like that" Seungkwan looks around worriedly then bite his lips. His eyes seems waver like afraid getting caught secretly wants Vernon. In his pants.

"Don't bite your lip. I don't want to bite bleedy lips when I am having sex."

Vernon can't think clearly after what he have said just now. All those pity and soft feeling have changed into lusts and desire to grab Seungkwan's round ass. Seungkwan on the other side can't help but feeling hard and horny. He can even feel the tip of his dick have poked Vernon's side.

"Then what are you waiting for big boy? Take this ass now before someone else." Seungkwan smirks, put his hand on Vernon's hips and slip his naughty hand behind Vernon's white shirt. Slowly caressing Vernon's hip bone while looking up at him, smirking sexily.

"I will not let this one slip my hands, baby."

He need Seungkwan, under him and naked now.

 


	2. Fuck It, I Love You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon can see Seungkwan is hurting and he want to protect him with all the cost.

"Fuck- honey, slow down. I am not going anywhere"

"Sorry, I just want to savor you down completely and fuck you rough." 

Vernon is on heat. He can't hold it anymore. Seungkwan is really hard to resist even though he just met him few hours ago. Seungkwan's round ass, white-silky skin neck, he just want to paint his neck with hickeys. He usually isn't into one night stand. He still do making out though, but he is more to marlboro and heavy alchohol. This one is different. Vernon want it so much that he don't want to forget every of this moment from grabbing even thrusting. 

They are now in Seungkwan's apartement, luckily its sound-proofed because he might make Seungkwan reach his high note while he fuck him hard. Vernon push Seungkwan against the wall and start to kissing his neck, caressing his bulge and gropping his but roughly. Seungkwan moans sexily as Vernon start to kissing his neck, bite it and leave a mark on the beautiful skin. He grips onto Vernon's hip then start to grinding his against the latter's. He is so hard, he can feel his dick is twiching everytime Vernon groans. Beside of having handsome skin, he also have a deep voice while having sex and that's a turn on for Seungkwan.

"Can you feel me, baby? Huh? Do you want something from me?" asked Vernon as he cagging Seungkwan between his arms. Seungkwan looks ten times hotter like this.

Seungkwan nods slowly then bite his lips, teasing Vernon. "No, It is you honey, who wants me. Just take me." then he wink. Seungkwan sure know how to tease Vernon. And god, he did. Vernon crouch down and level with Seungkwan's tummy, give a peck on it then strip Seungkwan's pants along with the panties. Seungkwan's face got much redder as Vernon start to sniffing around his hips. His small kisses make him wanting Vernon more and more. He moans even louder as Vernon flick the tip of his cock, it spils a bit of cum and Vernon licks it right away. He can't help but grope onto Vernon's messy-hot hair, gasping and moans louder as Vernon start to englufing his whole cock. Vernon is really good at this.

He feel it coming. It is harder than he thought holding his come because he just want more for Vernon. He usually just let it out because he knows that he is sensitive and he just want to make it faster. But with Vernon, he wants it more longer and deeper. The grope on Vernon's hair is getting tighter, he is getting near to come and-

"Holy-" he just did, come inside Vernon's mouth. He moans as he come then release his grope from Vernon's hair. Then he look down, watching Vernon gulping his cum then wipe it clean around his cock. 

"Baby, you should've told me that you wanted to come. You come a lot than I thought." Vernon smirks then peck the tip of Seungkwan's cock.

Seungkwan pouts then shakes his head. "I am so sorry for cumming inside you. Beside, isn't hotter?" 

The latter just laughed. "It is, babe. You are hot and this ass and cock make it better." Vernon then carry Seungkwan by holding on his thigh, make sure that he didn't fall and put him down slowly as he reach the bed. He bend down and striping the rest of Seungkwan's thin clothes, kissing his neck down to his chest and nipples. Seungkwan giggles watching Vernon is so into his body while caressing Vernon's hair. He loves it.

"You know honey, I should be the one who sucking you. The others usually force me to suck their cock, even slap me for being not-enough."

Vernon then crawl up from kissing Seungkwan's chest and kiss his lips instead, deeply while caressing his right cheek. He can feel Seungkwan's pain as he heard the story and he is angry about it.

"You are with me now. I will not let other to hurt you, slap you or even worst fucking you. I don't even care if you dated that Seungcheol guy. He doesn't deserve you. I am the one who deserve you. Forget him and be with me instead."

Seungkwan deeply touched by the latter's words. He can see that Vernon mean it. Seungkwan wants him too, more than just fuck-buddies or one night stand. He wants to be in Vernon's arm every night, cuddling him before sleep, kissing his forehead while he hums a lullaby and waking up with the figure of the latter. 

"You like- like me?" asked Seungkwan to make sure he didn't hear it wrong.

"Yes Seungkwan. I know it's weird since its our first time met. But I've been watching you while since Seungcheol dumped you. He is a jerk and I fucking hate him. I can see that you are struggling, behind those 'slut' nickname. I want to protect you with all the cost that I have." Vernon continue caressing Seungkwan's cheek while staring at him deeply in love. Yes, he is in love.

Vernon then pulled the blonde into his warm hug and kiss his forehead. He inhaled the smell of his cum mixed with fruit fragrance, Seungkwan's favorite parfume. He smell so good that he feels bad now. He smell so bad and it must be make the blonde dizzy with all of that.

"I like your smell by the way, cigs and cheap parfume. It's comforting and I feel like being protected." said Seungkwan then peck his lips.

"Did I said that too loud?" Seungkwan just laughs and peck Vernon's lips repeatedly. He love this guy so much.

Then Vernon continued to kissing his neck, creating more hickeys on the white-sliky skin then groping his round ass again. Seungkwan hummed then moans softly as Vernon do that, he wants more.

"Can you just fuck me already?"

Vernon chuckles watching Seungkwan's plead and dives into the blonde's lips, savor his flavor down. He released the kiss then undress himself above Seungkwan. Luckily that Vernon doesn't have flabby abs for now because it might be a turn-off for him now (but he still love him unconditionally though). Then Vernon back onto groping Seungkwan's ass, slip his fingers on the cleavage and teasing his tight hole by poking and circles it around while kissing him. Seungkwan moaned into the kiss and arches his back as the latter tease his hole. He feel so good that he just want Vernon to fuck him roughly, with love.

"Want me to put this thick fingers inside you baby?" said Vernon and show him his sexy smirk.

Seungkwan nods furiously. "Yes. Please?" then he pout cutely, he want the cock so much and it hurts.

Vernon with no hestitating insert his thick fingers to Seungkwan's tight hole then pull it again, back and forth. Then he move his fingers and scissoring the hole. He can see Seungkwan already sweating, arching his back and curling his toes, begging for more thickness and pleasure. Seungkwan's moans is like music to his ear. A music that lullaby you to sleep or waking up (with boner). 

"Verny- I might come soon- fuck, you are so good at this- ah!" he suddenly spurt out his come. He pants heavily and bite his lip down, holding not to moan ended up groaning deeply. It feel so good to come especially with the one that you love.

Vernon then spread Seungkwan's cum around his cock, coat it and lubricate Seungkwan's hole. He look down at Seungkwan, giving him a deep stare, to make sure Seungkwan is ready for this. The last thing Vernon wants is hurting the blonde and of course, he doesn't want to hurt him. Seungkwan give him a sure nod and smile. He love Vernon so much and he can do anything to him now.

Vernon give the blonde a deep kiss while slowly entering Seungkwan. The blonde moaned into the kiss and Vernon forcefully muffled him to the kiss, to at least the kiss helped him to bear with the pain. He slowly move his hips to make it deeper but steady. Seungkwan still holding his moans with his lips by biting it after Vernon release the kiss to get some air, but he can't hold it anymore. He reach his high note as Vernon thrust him hard, cock burried deep inside his hole. 

Vernon rest down a bit, to make sure Seungkwan isn't hurting and get used to his size by caressing his cheek then peck his forehead. "Did I hurt you?"

Seungkwan shake his head, "No, it feels good. I was just surprised, that's all." then he chuckles. Watching Seungkwan's reaction, he slowly moves his hips slowly. Seungkwan hissed and groaning at first but after few minutes, he get used to it. Vernon give more peck and hickeys on Seungkwan's chest, licking his nipple and still moving his hips more faster. The blonde grip onto the latter's shoulder hard. He keep tightening his hole everytime Vernon hit his core with his delicous moans. That turn Vernon on and make him move more rough and fast until he can feel Seungkwan scratch his bare-skin back. It hurts but worth it.

"Honey, why- are you so good- at this? fuck- slow down cowboy, you will come so fast." said Seungkwan with smirks and panting heavily. 

"I can't resist you, it's your fault."

Then the latter's hip move again. Slapping against skin sound, moaning and heavy pants filling the room. Vernon gasped, he is about to come.

"Seungkwan, I think I might come now."

"Fill me in cowboy." 

Poof!

Vernon come inside Seungkwan's. He can feel his cock is more lubricated with his cum, make it easier to pull out his cock from Seungkwan's hole. Seungkwan come after few minute Vernon come. He shivers as Vernon pull out his then he feel weight above him. Oh, Vernon now is hugging and snuggling him.

Vernon then move his position to laying next Seungkwan. He pulled Seungkwan to his hug and kiss the top of his head, caressing one of his hickey on the blonde's neck with his thumb and look down on him, sincerely.

"I don't want it to be one night stand or one time only. I mean everything I've said to you. I hope you want it the same as I do." said Vernon, facing Seungkwan while cupping Seungkwan's cheeks. Seungkwan just laughs watching Vernon like this. He heard from grapevine that Vernon has a title "broken-home teenager with no educational, alcoholic man" and he can't help but laugh seeing Vernon so sincere. Comparing from the title, Vernon should be rough. But he showed Seungkwan his sensitive-loving side. He can see it, and he love it. So much.

He hummed, "Vernon, I wouldn't trade any of this moment right now with the past. Even with my ex. Now I have you and I feel the same. I love you."

Seungkwan dives in, kissing Vernon with smile on his face. Vernon kiss him back deeply, also with the smile smearing on his face. 

He feel lucky to able have Seungkwan in his arm right now. And he hope it can last forever.


End file.
